Stuck
by 100-percent-Harry-Potter-obsessed
Summary: A short RonHermione drabble. Dialogue. What happens when these two get stuck in a closet together? Complete.


Ok, so I was a bit bored and decided to write a Ron/Hermione one-shot. It's basically a dialogue drabble. Let me know what you think!

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Harry Potter, I would not currently be sitting at my computer desk next to a trash bin filled to the brim with old soda cans and chip bags. Therefore, all the credit must go to the extremely talented J.K. Rowling.

* * *

**Stuck**

"Merlin's Beard, Harry! Let me out!"

"Ron?"

"_Hermione?_ What are _you_ doing here?"

"Oh, you know, just analyzing the Ancient History of Goblin Rebellions to myself."

"Why?"

"How can you be so possibly thick, Ronald? Ginny shoved me in this broom closet this morning and I've been trapped ever since."

"Well, why aren't you angry with Ginny? And since _when_ do _you_ use sarcasm?"

"Oh, believe me I already blew off all my steam at Ginny earlier. And you, _Ron_, just happen to have a dry sense of humor."

"I do not!"

"Do, too!"

"Do not!"

"Do – this is childish. Let's drop it"

"So…How'd you get so calm?"

"See that hole in the wall?"

"Yeah…?"

"Let's just say that my footwear made a pretty firm collision with it."

"…_Wicked!_"

"Ron? What are you doing with your wand? _Ron?_"

"I'm gonna unlock the door."

"Wait! You should know-"

"Alohamor-AAAH!"

**BAM!**

"Are you okay, Ron?"

"Wha' happened?"

"I tried to tell you, you idiot! There's a rebounding spell on the door. You don't think I've already tried all the unlocking spells I know?"

"Well, this is just brilliant!"

"No need for _you_ to use sarcasm, Ron."

"Well, what do you suppose we do then, Hermione? And why do_ you_ get to use sarcasm?"

"Because I'm the one who's already been stuck in here for hours. _You_, on the opposite hand, are simply overreacting."

"Am not!"

"You are too!"

"Am not!"

"You – surely not this again!"

"Yup."

(Sigh)

"So, I ask again, Hermione, what do you propose we do?"

"Well, the spell's bound to wear off sometime."

"Sometime, as in how long?"

"Well, judging by the force of the curse-(sigh)-4 hours."

"4 HOURS?"

"Shrieking won't get us anywhere, Ron."

"I'm sorry. I must have heard wrong. Did you say we're stuck in here for _4 bloody hours_?"

"Give or take. It's only an estimate."

"_Only_ an estimate?"

"Relax, Ronald!"

"Relax? _RELAX?_ I'm going to miss the last huge Quidditch practice before the big game against Slytherin tomorrow because I'm stuck in a bloody broom closet! And you want me to relax?!"

"Well, yes…."

"Argh!"

"You're not the only one missing out on things! I have to finish my extra credit essay for Charms! And I have to send a letter-"

"To whom? You just sent one off to your parents yesterday. I should know, you dragged Harry and I all the way up to the Owlery at noon, and I missed half of lunch!"

"Is food all you ever think about, Ronald? And if you _must_ know, I was corresponding with Viktor."

"You're still talking to _Vicky_?"

"Ron, this is getting old."

"No Dumbledore's old. You two are only two years in the making!"

"You make us sound as if we're a manufactured product!"

"Us? _Us?_ See! You two are still a couple!"

"We…"

"-And you've been writing each other lovey-dovey notes all day long-"

"…aren't."

"What?"

"We aren't a couple."

"But you said-"

"He's my _friend_!"

"He wanted to be more than a friend. That's for sure!"

"Well, he is JUST a friend, Ron! Get it? A _friend!_"

"Never seemed like you two were just friends."

"Well, we are!"

"Oh…Well, still, there's no need to get so defensive."

"No need to get defensive? Ron, you wrongly accused me! I have every right to get defensive."

"Well, if you're gonna nit-pick."

(Sigh)

"So, why _did_ you go to the Yule Ball with Krum?"

"How many times must I answer this question? He politely asked me. He didn't care that I was 'Miss Know-it-all', as _you_ so kindly put it. He also got up the courage to ask, which I think is very admirable."

"Iwouldhaveaskedyou."

"I beg your pardon?"

"Ahem, I would, have possibly, um, asked you."

"Haha! That's very funny, Ron. Hahaha-oh! You're _serious_?"

"I'm serious."

"Oh, Ron, we both know you couldn't _really_ pluck up the courage. You didn't even realize that I was a girl until _after_ the Ball."

"So?"

"So, it was most unlikely that you would have even thought twice about asking me to the Ball then."

"Sorry…."

"No use apologizing now."

"Hermione, if I were to pluck up the courage and do something _now_, would you hit me?"

"Depends on-mmm…."

* * *

"What do reckon they're doing in there, Gin?"

"Would you shut up so I can hear, Harry? If we're skiving off Quidditch practice, 'Mr. Captain', we might as well find out what they're doing."

"Why? It's gone all quiet. They can't be bickering anymore."

"What would you reckon that they're snogging?"

(Both share looks)

"Nah…"

So what'd ya think? Please review!

* * *

**Thank you's go to those who already have before this was re-posted!!**


End file.
